The present invention relates to an electric fan and, more particularly, to an electric fan with impediment buffering.
An electric fan generally includes a fan motor to drive blades to rotate for providing a cooling effect through provision of air disturbance. Although air conditioners are widely used, electric fans are still an option for many families, offices, public areas, or even industries in consideration of economics and energy saving purposes.
An electric fan general includes various basic switches including an on-off switch for turning the electric fan on or off and a speed selection mechanism allowing control of the rotating speed of the fan motor to adjust the wind output.
Furthermore, a swivel motor for driving a motor base to rotate can be provided. The swivel motor drives a shaft to rotate the fan motor and the head of the electric fan, such that the fan motor and the head of the electric fan swivel in a limited angle, providing a wider area of the outputted wind.
However, the head of the electric fan could be impeded by an external force or an alien object. For example, the head of the electric fan could be inadvertently touched by the user or impeded by an alien object or a corner, such that the swivel motor cannot smoothly transmit the kinetic energy, leading to damage to the swivel motor.